


Room Where it Happens

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hamilton References, Idiots in Love, M/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Charlie really wants to see his favorite musical but his father has some guidelines before he will pay for it. Alex takes matters into his own hands
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Kudos: 14





	Room Where it Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Blair Schwartz- How about a fic about I don’t know Charlie being a fan of a musical (maybe Alexander Hamilton) and great wanted to go and see the show but his father tell he first have to take care of his grades and football and that’s why he haven’t told his dad that he have a boyfriend and Alex being the cutest he is buy tickets for Alexander Hamilton but he told his dad he wanted to take him and he was alright about it and he knew that they might be something more than friends because his football teammates wouldn’t buy tickets for a musical just to make him happy they have to be more than friends and he was alright about it and that’s how Alex ended meeting Charlie’s dad and they come out to him after the musical and Alex confess to Charlie that he talked to his father before inviting him to go to see Hamilton

Charlie had wanted to go to Hamilton since it first came out in 2015. He couldn't begin to tell you how he got into it in the first place. Probably had something to do with that short period of time he was watching book youtubers a lot.

All of them kept posting this thing called the Hamilton book tag. He got curious so he clicked on a few. There were 46 book related questions, one for each song. Some youtubers even put snippets of the songs in their videos before they read the question.

Charlie found the songs to be extremely catchy and completely unlike all the other musicals he loved like Wicked and Jersey Boys.

After listening to it five times, which never felt like two and a half hours, he was basically an expert on Alexander Hamilton. If only his classes were set to music, school would be so much easier.

His dad had told him if he kept his grades up and did good with football he would buy him tickets to the show in San Francisco when it came around. Even though he hasn't had the opportunity yet.

This is partly why he has kind of been his relationship on the downlow. His dad knew he had a boyfriend because he told him before the prom last year. However since then Charlie didn't mention it again.

Not because he was ashamed of Alex or anything but because he didn't want his dad to see his boyfriend as another distraction to his studies.

He was sitting on Alex's bed when the topic of Hamilton at San Francisco came up. "Yeah. I want to see it. My dad said I could only do so if I kept up my grades and stuff."

Alex raised his eyebrow. "He wants you to do good in football and school before even thinking about letting you do something fun that you actually want to do?"

He nodded his head. "Lex, can't we just forget about it. You leave on Sunday and I have to go back to missing you for five days."

Alex shook his head and pulled out his laptop. The young man worked on it for a few minutes before showing the screen into his boyfriend. "How's that?"

Charlie looked at the screen and gasped when he saw Alex had bought them two tickets for the chow that was happening on his birthday. "I cannot let you do this Alex. It's really expensive and you have school."

"You honestly think I wouldn't want to spend your birthday with you." Alex laughed at his boyfriend's pathetically cute excuses. "One, it's $100 dollars per person. That's less combined than what I got you for Christmas. As for school, it doesn't really matter as long as you are happy. That is what matters most to me."

Charlie pulled Alex into his lap so he was straddling him before his arms found their way around Alex's waist. "I love you my prince."

Alex combed his fingers through the younger male's hair. "I love you too puppy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie had spent most of the day with his dad but as soon as dinner was over he quickly ran upstairs to start getting ready. The show was in two hours and Alex was going to pick him up in like thirty minutes to make sure they got there on time. 

David admitted he was kind of amused by the whole situation. He knew the person who bought his son these tickets was his boyfriend and he was going to coax it out of him. "So who is it you're going with again?"

Charlie was finishing up the final touches. "I told you some of the guys on the football team."  
His father raised his eyebrow. "Some guys on the football team drop everything to give you what you want most for your birthday?"

Charlie looked at his dad to see if there was a way for him to get out of this. Sighing, he finally gave in and told his dad the truth. "I'm going with my boyfriend Alex."

"That's deputy Standall's kid, right?" David asked curiously.

Charlie bit his lip and nodded his head. He was wondering what his dad would say about it since everyone knew what Alex did to himself.

David smiled. "I thought so. I've seen you with him a couple of times. You look very happy together."

Charlie's eyes widened. "That means everything to me dad. I didn't know what you were going to say about it."

David automatically knew what his son was referring to. "That boy has come a long way in the past 2 1/2 years. Bill tells me you have more than a little to do about it."

"You know Alex's dad." He was honestly shocked.

"What? Do you think because I'm a little on the old side I don't have any friends." David laughed. 

Charlie was about to answer when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Alex smiled wide when opened his front door. "Hi beautiful."

"Hey baby." Charlie whispered before kissing him. It probably would have blown into a full fledged make out session if they hadn't heard Charlie's dad cough behind him. 

Alex quickly jumped backward like he was bitten by something as a blush started to appear on his face. "Hi Mr. St. George."

"David please Alex." He smiled. "Your father has told me a lot about you." 

Alex was extremely confused as he looked between the two men. "My father?"

"They know each other apparently. Small world I guess." Charlie shrugged. 

"Well, in that case..." Alex cleared his throat. "I'll have Charles home no later than midnight."

David had to hide his smirk. If anyone else called Charlie Charles he would rip their head off. "Take your time boys. I know you're in good hands."


End file.
